Who Would Have Thought
by Ink Blotted Paper
Summary: This is a story about 2 strangers that are bound to a political marriage in order to uphold their family’s name and to protect their family’s reputation.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time to write a fanfiction so please don't bash me. I would really appreciate it if you would leave reviews, especially constructive criticisms.

**Summary: **Most people think that people who were born with a silver spoon on their mouth can be considered "lucky"; but, are they really lucky? This is a story about 2 strangers that are bound to a political marriage in order to uphold their family's name and to protect their family's reputation.

Chapter 1: The Cruelties of Life

Being an heir to a multi-million dollar company is not easy for people expect great things from you. Who would have thought that people born with silver spoons on their mouths can have such a complicated life? Most people think that people like these are so lucky for they can have everything and anything in this world! But for Toshirou Hitsugaya, it's the other way around.

He's rich, he's handsome, he's intelligent, he's good in academics, he's good in sports – you name it! He's always on top. The male populace look up to him; while, the females are aching for his touch. Yep, you can say that he's "the man". But the problem is, he hated his life. He hated how things revolve around him. He hated the thought that he cannot decide for himself. He hated that he cannot have his own freedom.

And the thing he hates the most, he cannot even tell his one true love, Hinamori Momo, that he loves her. He cannot confess his feelings because he's afraid that when his family found out, they might do something to Hinamori. He doesn't want that to happen so in order to protect her, he must submit to his family's wishes and demands from him. And their first demand, marriage.

He has to marry the daughter of Kurosaki Zaibatsu. He has to marry a girl he doesn't even know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

If you do not know the meaning of the word perfect, then better search for the name 'Karin Kurosaki' and you'll definitely know the answer.

She's one heck of a lucky girl! She's good in both academics and sports. She's rich and she's beautiful. She's perfect in all aspects. All the girls wanted to be her friend and all the guys wanted to be her lover. Indeed, she's one heck of a lucky girl!

Karin rolled her eyes upon reading the headline of the tabloid newspaper. "How can I be one heck of a lucky girl? I cannot even decide who to marry?" she thought.

So what do you think? Please be kind enough to review. I am really new to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

It seems that everything is fast paced. A few weeks ago, he got engaged to a girl he doesn't know. Yes, she's indeed a beauty but he does not know anything about her besides the fact that she's rich. And now, he's getting married. Wow!

Everything seems surreal. Who would have thought that within a month – or probably less – everything will be settled? On the first week, he got engaged with one of the daughters of Kurosaki. The second and third week were used in preparing for the momentous wedding. The fourth week is to check if everything's ok and today, he's getting married. Gee how fast paced is that?

According to his father, it's normal to be nervous on his wedding day. He may be nervous but it's not because he's about to get married. His nervousness is caused by the fact that he does not know how to face his love, Momo.

Toushirou is in deep thought that is why he never realizes that there is someone knocking on the door.

_knock knock_

No response.

_knock knock_

Still no response.

_knock knock_

"Shirou-chan… it's me."

Upon hearing her voice, Toushirou came to his senses. Finally, he's conscious of what's happening in reality because Momo called him. How he loved her soft voice calling him "Shirou-chan". Indeed it's a pet name, but he does not care. It is Momo we're talking about.

_knock knock_

"Shirou-chan, are you in there?"

Dang! He forgot that she's waiting for him. Just by hearing her voice he seems to reach the 7th heaven.

He opened the door and saw his beloved. He wanted to hug her as tight as he can but he decided not to. If he does that, their separation would be more fatal. So he decides to act normal.

"Come in."

Momo followed in. Her usual cheery atmosphere is gone. Her expression is blank but her eyes are swollen. It's as if she had cried buckets of tears before she went to see him.

"Shirou-chan"

"Momo"

They said in unison. Both are shocked and do not know what to do. Indeed, the atmosphere is eerie. To clear the atmosphere, Toshirou decided to play brave and he tried to start a conversation.

"So, what's up?"

"…"

By hearing his voice, all her defenses came down. She came to greet him beforehand but now that she heard his voice, she cannot do it. It's as if she's willing to do the impossible just to hear the same voice over and over.

Momo tried to respond but she failed. Also, tears came running down her cheeks. She definitely cannot greet him. Moreover, she's not ready to part ways with him. She cannot accept the fact that he's getting married with some woman. She loved this man with all her might and it's hard to accept the fact that fate played with them and they cannot end up together.

Toshirou is startled. He does not know what to do. The last thing he wanted to see in his lifetime is a crying Momo. And the only thing he can do right now is to offer his pair of strong arms and let her cry onto him.

Momo cried with her heart out. While Toshirou, on the other hand, is comforting her by never letting her go.

"I only belong in your arms Shirou-chan."

"…"

"I… I… I came here to greet you but I just can't do it. I'm sorry." Momo paused and hugged Toushirou and on his chest she whispered, "I love you Toushirou… and I will always will."

She looked up at him and grins. Then she said, "I hope that we can be like this… forever."

Though Toshirou is shocked from what he heard, he smiled sweetly and said, "Yes. I want to be like this – with you – forever."

The two spent the remaining time in each others' arms. Unfortunately, they have to separate when they heard a knock.

_knock knock_

"Toshirou it's me. The wedding will start in 10 minutes."

After saying those words, the man left.

Toshirou and Momo untangled themselves from each other. The final moment has come. The moment wherein Toshirou and his wife will promise that they will love each other eternally. The moment wherein they will promise that they will be together for better or for worse. The moment wherein two strangers will become one in the eyes of God.

"Go…"

Toshirou just nodded in response and left the room. He does not have enough courage to face her now.

* * *

There are about 500 guests on the wedding. Only the closest friends of both families are invited besides the relatives. The two families agreed that it's best to keep the wedding in private. Though that's the case, a lot of money has been spent on this wedding. The whole church is decorated with pink and white flowers. There are rumors that the flowers were import from foreign countries. Also, the wedding gown is worth fortune. The entourage is designed and made by a famous designer. Though the family of the bride does not wish to discuss the details about the wedding, it is obvious that they've spent a lot on this.

Everybody rose when the bride entered the church. She's indeed a beauty. She's smiling but her eyes seem sad. No matter how gorgeous she looks, it still cannot hide the fact that her heart is not into this. And as she gracefully walks to the altar to meet the man waiting for him, she tries not to cry. She doesn't want to ruin this moment… for her family.

Their eyes met and so are their hands. And they walk to the altar together.

While the wedding ceremony is going one, the soon-to-be married couple is thinking of different things. Toshirou first thought of Karin – admiring how beautiful she looks today. Though he had only seen her a couple of times already, she never fails to amaze and fascinate him with her beauty.

Karin, on the other hand, is in deep thought though it's as if she's listening intently to what the priest is saying. She obviously does not want this. She wants to get married to the man she loves, though there's no man that she's in live with right now. But she knew for sure that the right time will come for her to find her man. Unfortunately, she cannot find him now since she's bound to be with this guy for eternity. She admits that he's handsome but she doesn't want to get married to a man who's only handsome. She wants to marry a man whom she's deeply in love with…

And now is the time for the wedding pledge.

"Karin Kurosaki, do you take Toshirou Hitsugaya to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes father, I do."

"Toshirou Hitsugara, do you take Karin Kurosaki to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes father, I do".

The witnesses of the Kurosaki-Hitsugaya wedding are asked to take a seat while the bride and the groom are going to exchange their wedding vows.

"I love you Toshirou as I love no other.

All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my husband through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, now and forever."

"I, Toshirou Hitsugaya, take you, Karin Kurosaki, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part."

After their exchange of wedding vows, the two exchange rings and the candle has been lit. And finally, the pronouncement of their wedding.

"Now that Karin Kurosaki and Toshirou Hitsugaya have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I now pronounce them husband and wife."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Their lips met while the crowd are clapping their hands.

* * *

I still have the same plot in mind but I decided to re-write the story.

Reviews and criticisms are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**Chapter 3: The Honeymoon**

The day after the wedding, Toshirou and Karin fly to Greece to have their honeymoon. They are expected to stay there for two weeks and Toshirou is definitely pissed about that.

Now sitting on a comfortable chair inside the study room with a pen in hand and a glass of scotch on the other while admiring the beauty of the beach outside his window – "Greece is indeed a beauty", he thought.

"I wish I can share this wonderful experience with…"

Before he could continue on what's he's pondering on, he saw a dark haired beauty walk to the shore. Karin. Upon seeing her, he lost everything that he has in mind. It's as if he's a little boy intently watching his favorite anime. Indeed, he's captivated to the beauty before him. Unfortunately, he can only see the back view of this lovely lady – his wife.

Toshirou smiled and said, "I thought that I'd be damned in this trip." He licked his lips and continued, "Who would have thought that I can enjoy it?"

He stood up and exited the study room with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Two boring days have passed since she got married. And now, she's stuck in Greece with a man she barely knew – her husband.

"I wonder how everyone is doing right now."

She's lonely and utterly bored. It's been two days since she got married to the Hitsugaya kid and it's been a day since she landed on Greece. That means only 13 more days to go until she can finally go back to Japan. Great! Just G-R-E-A-T!

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" Karin shouted with all her might.

"I thought you're more feminine", said the guy behind her.

Karin almost jumped off to the coast when she heard a response. Though the voice seems to be familiar, she definitely wants to see him last today. Toshirou.

"So… what are you doing here?"

The now blushed Karin does not know what to do or what to respond. She definitely does not want to see him today, tomorrow and, probably, even forever. So instead of replying a courteous reply, she decided to pretend that she did not hear anything.

Unfortunately, Toshirou wasn't able to get the catch so he asked her once again, "Hey Karin, what are you doing here outside?"

Karin still pretended that she doesn't hear anything and stares at oblivion. She thought that by doing this, he'll definitely be pissed and he'll decide to leave her… for good.

"Hey!"

Still no reply for Karin who's now admiring the beauty of Greece's clear sky.

Instead of asking – or more like shouting – Toshirou forcefully grabbed Karin's arm and harshly asked," Why are you not replying?" He's pissed now.

"What are you doing? You're hurting me! Let go!" Karin said while she's trying to untangle her arm from Toshirou's powerful grip.

"NO!"

"I said let go! You're hurting me!"

"Why are you not answering me? Are you deaf?"

"Let go! You're hurting me! Please let go of me!"

"Damn! You really do not want to answer. I said…" Toshirou finally realized the tears that are starting to cloud Karin's vision. He also realized the fact that his grip is too tight and that he's hurting her. "I'm sorry", he said and he finally let go.

Karin – who's know on the verge of crying – did not reply. She just nursed her swollen arm. Little did she know her tears started to flow.

Upon seeing the sobbing form of Karin, Toshirou hugged her and said, "Don't worry… it will be ok."

Karin didn't know what to say so in response she just returned his warm hug. It's hard for her explain things, all she wanted now is to melt in Toshirou's warm embrace. It's as if someone's telling her that this is where she solely belongs.

A glint of sunrise wakes the couple from their sleep. They lay on a white king-sized four-poster bed. And it seems that they're not yet willing to get up from bed.

Toshirou's the first one to get up on bed. The first thing he does is to check if his lovely wife is still sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. Then, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Good morning beautiful!"

Karin lazily opened her eyes. It's already morning! But she still doesn't want to get up. The first thing she noticed is Toshirou's warm greeting but she shrugged and pretended to be sleeping. She wanted to get back from her sleep. Minutes passed yet she's still awake so she finally decided to get up.

"Good morning!"

Karin didn't respond. She's not in the mood for this.

"Did you get up from the wrong side of the bed?"

That's it! Karin threw a pillow that she expects to land on Toshirou's face. Unfortunately, that didn't happen because he caught it beforehand.

"You're definitely grouchy today."

"Shut up!"

Toshirou walks towards Karin and smiled.

Karin is definitely pissed now. She doesn't know why he's acting all this and it's freaking her out!

"Listen! Just because we warmed up a bit doesn't mean we're friends!"

Toshirou just nodded. It seems that he's not listening to what she's saying.

"Just because you're acting all cutesy and stuff… it doesn't mean that we're ok!"

Again, he just nodded.

Karin's pissed now. All she wanted is her solitude and she can't think of anything to make him go away. So, just said the first thing that came into her mind.

"If you think that I'm definitely OK with this kind of set up then you're wrong! I still hate you and I still think that this marriage is bull."

And she hit it. Those are the exact words that would make the now cutesy Toshirou to go berserk.

"Hey! Who told you that I'm ok with this?"

"You seem to be ok with it…", Karin said in a soft yet playful whisper.

"What the hell?! I'm definitely not!"

Now, she's shocked with his reaction. The guy in front of her is not the man who consoled her yesterday. He's definitely not.

"Indeed this marriage is bullshit! Because of this, my girl friend and I are forced to break up! This whole wedding… I want to share this with the one I love! Not to some rich stranger who loves to bitch out!"

The tears are starting to form once again; but this time, she cannot hold a second longer.

He unconsciously made her cry once again. He may not love her but he doesn't want to make her cry. He wanted to confide her. He wanted to console her. He wanted to say 'I'm sorry'.

But before he could do that, Karin coldly said, "Leave."

Toshirou is startled. He does not know what to do.

"Please leave."

In response, he just nodded and quietly exited the room where the sobbing Karin lies. He gently closed the door and whispered, "I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**Chapter 4: The Talk**

Toshirou and Karin Hitsugaya have been married for two months. For two long months, they've been pretending to be a happily wedded couple. For two long months, they've been playing the role of perfect husband and wife in front of everyone, particularly the elites of the society – their crowd. Also, for two longs months they've been ignoring each other and it seems that this will continue until the end of time.

It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Karin is lazily sitting on her couch. Since it's a Saturday, she's not in the mood to get out of her room. Well, simply because she doesn't want to see a certain someone outside. Who else but her very own husband, Toshirou Hitsugaya. Ever since the ordeal happened, she's not in the mood to even hear his name. That is why she's spending this whole day inside.

On the other hand, Mr. Hitsugaya or more known as Toshirou is in the garden, drinking his favorite chamomile tea.

Ever since he and his wife returned from Greece, he started to have fascination to the aforementioned tea. According to him, it soothes him or more like his stressed brain and nerves. Not to mention the endless bickering he's having with his wife whenever they're crossing paths, inside the house.

"_What a beautiful Saturday afternoon. I wonder what my wife's doing. I haven't seen her for days."_ A slight smile is plastered on his face when he recalls about his wife. _"It's not that I miss her but we're living under the same roof and I cannot believe that someone can hibernate that long."_ He can't help but chuckle. "Now where did that came from?"

-

It's almost time for dinner but not an ordinary one. Because having dinner with your in-law is something that happens once in a blue moon, unless that in-law detests your marriage. Fortunately for this couple, both families can never feel better about their marriage that is why the young couple is rarely pestered by their parents.

Everything is perfect up to the last detail. The only thing that is missing is the guest. And maybe the answer to that question is the incoming phone call.

riiiiing

"Good evening; Hitsugaya residence. May I know who's on the line please?"

"Hello! This is Ishin."

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki! Do you want me to get madame or sir?"

"No, no need for that. Just tell them that I cannot make it to dinner. And I'm very sorry about that."

"Very well sir. I will this to madame."

"What is it?", asked Karin.

"Ah madame. It's your father. He said that he cannot make it tonight and he's very sorry."

"O-Ok." Karin is definitely not pleased with this. "Very well then. You are dismissed".

With that, the maid left.

The maid may have left but the daredevil came. And this person is the last person that Karin wishes to see in her entire life.

"Hey."

"Hey"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing", Karin said sarcastically and smiled. And then she dashed out of the living room, or so she thought.

Toshirou grabbed Karin's arm, hard. "What's the matter with you?", he asked.

"Nothing. Now please let go of my arm." Unfortunately, he didn't let go.

"I am definitely not letting go."

"…"

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about", she shot back at him but she missed.

"There's nothing to talk about? Who are you kidding? There's a lot to talk about! And we're talking… NOW!"

"Well… I do not want to speak with you. So let go of me this instant!"

"No. And if I said we are talking, we will!"

With no further ado, he carried her like a sack of potato to his room. He definitely does not want the maids or anyone to hear of this "talk".

The first five minutes they've spent inside the room of Toshirou was spent in an awkward silence. And it might continue if Karin did not dare to break it. "So what do you want to talk about? I cannot believe that you just became tongue-tied after dragging me all the way up here!"

"…"

"If you're not talking, then I'm leaving."

"Who told you that you are allowed to leave? You will only leave this room unless we settle everything in this 'little talk' of ours!"

"Good. That just means that I didn't throw away 10 minutes of my life for nothing. Better start this 'talk' that you're talking about since I do not have any plans in staying in here for a long time."

"Fine then I'd go straight to the point."

"Good."

"I cannot continue living like this forever!"

"E-Excuse me?" Karin cannot believe her ears. What's this talk all about? And what the heck is this man talking about?

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what I'm talking about! We've been living together on the same roof for almost two months! Also, we are a married couple."

"…"

"Don't you think that it would be better if we start acting our age? I mean, c'mon! After the whole Greece ordeal…"

"Yes the Greece ordeal! Great! You just reminded me of one of the million reasons why I loathe you so much!"

"H-Hey! I already said sorry! And I really mean it!"

"That's not it! Sorry is not enough for what you have said to me that time! You know, I'm neither stupid nor dumb. I already knew that what binds us is not love! You do not need to rub it in. You do not need to say it to my face. Because you're not the only victim here!"

"Look… I said I'm sorry, ok?"

"It's definitely not ok!", she shot back. "And you look here, I, too, wanted the same thing you wanted. I wanted to find a man good enough for me."

"…"

"I may not be in a relationship then but that does not mean that I am ok with this!"

Toshirou is out of words. He's afraid that he might just say the wrong words again and make Karin even angrier. All the knowledge he had gained in the famous schools he attended to, where are they now? He's helpless in front of his crying wife. She is so fragile and Toshirou doesn't want to "break" her.

The "fragile" Karin is crying her heart out. She definitely doesn't want to cry. Crying is one of the things she does not fancy. Also, she doesn't want to cry in front of him, again. She doesn't want this to happen but her tears just fell. And she definitely cannot stop the pull of gravity. But to her surprise, a pair of warm hands pulled her in a warm embrace. It is his. And she doesn't seem to mind.

"H-Hey… I know I'm not in the right place to say this but we'll work things out and everything will be ok."

Karin just nodded. She's overwhelmed with all the crying and stuff.

"I promise. Everything will be ok. We'll figure this out… together."

Just like in Greece, Karin cried herself to sleep. But this time, she's in the arms of Toshirou instead of a cold pillow.

-

Another crappy installment and it's sappy too! But this time, the ending is a bit "happy".

I just though of updating so I did. I have to admit that this story is not planned at all. I just write whatever is in my mind the moment that I feel like updating. And speaking of updates, they will be coming rarely now. Probably more rare than usual because I have to concentrate on being a skilled medic.

Review if you feel like to. I am forcing you guys but it would definitely be great if you do since I'm running out of ideas. Also, I'll know who supports this.

Thank you for reading and I hope you tune in next time!


End file.
